Beaches Of Cheyenne
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: They say she just went crazy,Screamin' out his name ,She ran out into the ocean ,And to this day they claim ,That if you go down by the water ,You'll see her footprints in the sand, 'Cause every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne - Garth Brooks-Beaches Of Cheyenne-1995 NILEY STORY


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana,Jonas Brothers or the song it all belongs to disney,the jobros and garth brooks.

a/n first songfic hope it's all right, Italics are past

bold is lyrics & normal is present

**They packed up all his buckles **

**And shipped his saddle to his dad **

**And by the way the house looked **

**She must have took it bad **

**The workers come on Monday **

**To fix the door and patch the wall **

**They say she just went crazy **

**The night she got the call **

**-JB-JB-JB-**

_The phone was ringing off the hook and Miley made no move to get it since it was probably Nick calling to tell her he won another stupid rodeo._

_The phone continued ringing and she sighed loudly going over to answer it._

"_Hello" She answered._

"_Miles...this is Joe I need to tell you something important" Joe said._

"_big deal Nick won another rodeo right?" Miley said dully._

"_I wish that was true Miles and so will you" Joe replied._

_**He was up in Wyoming **_

**And drew a bull no man could ride **

"_I swear We had no way of knowing what would happen tonight i've drew that very bull in three rodeos before" Joe said in a rush.'_

"_I don't think i understand Joe what happened tonight" Miley asked._

"_Nick, He drew a bull no man could ride and he was tossed off, it was muddy he couldn't run and the bull charged him" Joe said quietly._

"_He's dead" Miley whispered in disbelief._

"_He said he loved you before he died in my arms" Joe said sounding like he was crying._

_Miley slammed the phone down._

**He promised her he'd turn out **

**Well it turned out that he lied **

**And their dreams that they'd been livin' **

**In the California sand **

**Died right there beside him in Cheyenne **

"_Come on Miles it's a great opportunity, I signed the contract already" Nick told her excitedly._

"_and we could get a little house with a picket fence and a nice rose garden" He said pretending to twirl her around the room._

"_I don't want to to go with you Nicholas" Miley stated._

"_C'mon Baby Joe says it beautiful up there with the mountains and everything" Nick pleaded._

**They she just went crazy **

**Screamin' out his name **

**She ran out into the ocean **

**And to this day they claim **

**That if you go down by the water **

**You'll see her footprints in the sand **

**'Cause every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne **

_Miley Screamed and screamed but he wasn't ever coming back to her from Cheyenne._

_She never got the chance to tell him she still loved him._

_**They never found her body **_

_**Just her diary by her bed **_

_**It told about the fight they had **_

_**And the words that she had said **_

_**When he told her he was ridin' **_

_**She said then I don't give a damn **_

_**If you never come back from Cheyenne **_

"_Why won't you come with me, we can start over" Nick shouted._

"_Why'd you have to join the stupid rodeo because your older brothers did" Miley screamed back._

"_that's not why i joined" Nick yelled._

"_I don't give a damn if you ever come back from Cheyenne" Miley shouted and threw his bag at him._

_Nick picked up the back and went to the door and turned around one last time,"I'll love you and nobody until the day i die Miley Ray" He shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear._

**They she just went crazy **

**Screamin' out his name **

**She ran out into the ocean **

**And to this day they claim **

**That you can go down by the water **

**And see her footprints in the sand **

**'Cause every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne **

Many Years Later

**Nobody can explain it **

**Some say she's still alive **

**They even claim they've seen her **

**On the shoreline late at night **

Joe sat on the bench facing the California beach that Miley had disappeared from many years ago.

Joe was old man now, more weary and had seen the harsher side of life more than enough times.

He'd given up bull riding now after losing two brother to the sport there was no appeal in bull riding anymore for him.

He still remembers everything from those two days a few years apart from each other.

Kevin had been bucked off nearly breaking his neck ….well it was very close since it fractured his collarbone and he hit his head rather hard.

Kevin then slipped into a coma and the doctors didn't believe he'd make it so they suggested to have him taken off life support.

That had been the hardest thing Joe had ever done signing those papers but it was want Kevin had wanted it said so in his will.

Joe didn't know why he was still drawn to this beach, it was special he guessed.

He remembered playing on it as a child, Nick had proposed to Miley on this beach.

Joe watched the waves crash on the sand and from the corner of his eye in the moonlight he saw a man and woman holding hands walking near the water.

Joe could have sworn they looked like Nick and Miley but looked much younger than they would be now today.

Then the man turned and yelled,"Joseph" to him.

Joe grasped the bench trying to convince himself he was crazy and that he didn't hear his dead brother's voice yell his name.

"i know it's you Danger" The man yelled once again.

Danger that had been his nickname in his old rodeo days with his brothers but anybody friends with them back then could have known that.

Joe slowly approached the man and woman that were spitting images of Nick and Miley trying to convince himself he was just a crazy old man seeing things longing for the old days.

Joe thought they looked different kind of transparent like but mostly the same as they'd look all those years ago.

"Nick refused to leave until it was your time also Joe" Miley explained.

"you're both dead though" Joe whispered.

"you are to Joe, you died in your sleep tonight" Nick told his brother.

Suddenly Joe didn't look like an old man anymore he looked like his younger self like back when he had both brothers by his side.

Taking his brother's hand Nick lead him into the ocean with Miley by his side.

**So if you go down by the water **

**You'll see her footprints in the sand **

**'Cause every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne **

**Every night she walks the beaches of Cheyenne **

THE END

A/N please tell me what you think, this was probably really bad


End file.
